Pasiones Prohibidas
by Mya.MG
Summary: Pueden simplemente encuentros sexuales ser algo más en un futuro, ¿puede algo entre un profesor y una alumna sometida a chantaje aflorar?Aviso :Lemmonsi no os gusta no leaisOne shot Severus x Hermione, reviews pliss
1. El compromiso

El compromiso

Hacía tiempo que sus sentimientos hacía aquella joven habían cambiado, la culpa la tenía la inocencia de la castaña que hacía que la deseara aun más, volviéndose así loco de amor por ella. La deseaba tanto que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por estar a solas con ella, un ejemplo podría ser castigarla por hacer "mal" la poción en la que estaba trabajando ese mismo momento con esmero, pero aunque fuera el mejor método para encontrarse con ella, todavía no había encontrado el motivo perfecto para poder llevarlo acabo.

De repente la poción de Neville explotó e hizo que Severus Snape saliese de sus pensamientos más perversos y que se llenara con un humo rojizo toda la mazmorra.

Su oportunidad se presentó.

El profesor Snape se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacía la mesa de Neville donde también se encontraba Hermione.

Señor Longbottom, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor y usted señorita Granger está castigada, hoy a las 5 en punto aquí mismo.

¡¿Pero por que?!-Gritó Hermione.

10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su contestación y el porque es que usted debía ayudar al señor Longbottom a aprobar, pero como ve, el señor acaba de echar a perder su poción por lo que no puede aprobar y por eso usted debe asumir las consecuencias.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a inspeccionar las demás pociones .Por el fondo el la mazmorra se oían las felicitaciones que dirigía el profesor a sus alumnos preferidos, los Slytherin, lo cual a Hermione le llenaba de rabia e impotencia, por no poder hacer nada.

Lo siento mucho Hermione , todo esto es por mi culpa ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

No pasa nada, Neville . No hace falta que hagas nada. Sabes como son este tipo de personas, engreídas, arrogantes, frías y sin dos dedos de cabeza.

Pero aunque Hermione odiara a este tipo de personas, había una persona que pertenecía a este grupo de personas que se veía implicada en su secreto más íntimo.

¡Se acabó el tiempo! Embotellad las pociones y ponedles vuestro nombre! Quiero también el informe de la elaboración!

Al cabo de los cinco minutos todo el mundo había dejado las mazmorras y el profesor comenzaba a examinar la primera poción, que decidió que sería una poción de color violáceo.

Gran….., perfecto-se dijo a sí mismo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Granger , Hermione  Suspenso - anotó en su cuaderno , todo a causa de que la joven se le olvidó apuntar el tiempo que estuvo elaborando la poción, aunque esta estaba bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinco minutos para las cinco y Hermione ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de clase.

Llamó a la puerta y oyó la voz de su profesor que la obligaba a entrar.

Granger me alegro de que haya llegado un poco antes, quería comunicarle que…… ha suspendido el examen, por eso le doy 5 minutos para llorar, después haga el favor de empezar su castigo, el cual consistirá en limpiar los calderos de aquella esquina.

Hermione se quedó pensando con rabia como en una persona se podía juntar tanta arrogancia, por eso no pensaba darle el placer de llorar, ya que no quería que la viera derrumbarse, aunque era lo que mas quería hacer. Entonces Hermione se dirigió a los calderos y el profesor siguió corrigiendo los exámenes.

Cogió el primer caldero y empezó a frotarlo, mientras, lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas , a causa de que no sabía como podía haberse enamorado de una persona que siempre va en busca de hacer el mal a los demás y que era tan engreída ,como Severus Snape. Al cabo del rato sus lágrimas cesaron y se prometió a sí misma que lo olvidaría, que no se dejaría llevar por lo que sintiera y que enterraría todos los sentimientos que un día sintió hacía él.

Hermione miraba su reloj con impaciencia, quería marcharse ya, pero todavía quedaba media hora. Mientras tanto su profesor fantaseaba con que ella se rendiría ante él y que ella le dejaría que le hiciese el amor, cosa que le excitaba ,quería hacerlo con ella, por eso reflexionó un instante como lo haría y se animó probarlo aunque no saliera bien su plan.

Luego poco a poco Snape se levantó y se dirigió silenciosamente hacía Hermione hasta situarse detrás de ella, la cogió por la cintura y le susurró.

Granger todavía tiene la oportunidad de aprobar – le dijo él, intentándola chantajear.

A Hermione se le erizó la piel, él sintió la reacción de la joven leona y a continuación él la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con lentitud, todo esto le resultó a Hermione muy confuso, su mente analítica no podía analizar la situación, por eso se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia alguna. Como Snape veía que ella no rechazaba sus caricias siguió con su plan. Poco a poco ella se iba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella le amaba pero no debía entregarse a él, aunque estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo, ella sentía que no estaba preparada. Por lo que intentó decirle que parara , pero su boca no articulo palabra , su otra yo(la enamorada) se negaba a que le detuviera por que quería dejarse llevar y satisfacer a su amante, pero su yo racional no , quería que se detuviera , ya que no era lo correcto y además hacía escasos minutos que se había prometido que no se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos , pero finalmente después de una feroz batalla interior la Hermione enamorada ganó, por lo que se dejó llevar .

Entonces la voz de su acompañante, la sacó de su confusión.

¿Granger eres virgen? -le preguntó a ella, y Hermione asintió con la cabeza

A continuación la besó con toda la ansia del mundo en la boca, después comenzó a bajar por su cuello plagándolo de besos, hasta finalmente intentar desabrocharle su sostén, pero no pudo, entonces decidió volverla a besar, pero esta vez con rudeza en la boca para explorar cada recóndito lugar de la boca que más ansiaba. Hasta que el se separó de su boca y ella aprovechó para desabrocharle los pantalones, cuando acabó

, él en un movimiento rápido la levantó, Hermione se aferró con sus brazos y sus piernas a él y él la tumbó sobre la mesa más próxima, metió sus pálidas y frías manos bajo la falda y la despojó de su prenda más íntima. A continuación él hizo lo mismo con la suya, se posicionó encima de ella y se dispuso a penetrarla. Cuando él se encontró dentro de ella empezó a aumentar el ritmo, para que ella alcanzara en su primera vez el clímax antes que él, aunque el se cansara antes. Ella mientras tanto daba pequeños gemidos que expresaban el dolor pero a la vez el placer que le producía la penetración.

Eso a él le gustaba , sabía que ella ahora estaba disfrutando y eso a él le animaba a intentar profundizar en aquel inocente cuerpo para que ella le sintiera mejor, para ello la levantó , la apoyó contra la pared e intento que ella alcanzara el máximo placer posible, hasta que los gemidos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos por su voz.

Granger jura que tu me satisfaceras cuando yo te lo pida. Le susurró a la vez que continuaba con la copulación.

Si -Dijo muy débilmente entre entrecortados gemidos-

Ahora Granger gime más alto y por hoy me encontrare satisfecho.

Hermione comenzó a dar gemidos más elevados de tono, entonces el la besó con fuerza para ahogar sus gemidos, consiguiendo así excitarse más.

A continuación ella dejó que los besos lentos pero salvajes de su amado vencieran y callaran sus gemidos, consiguiendo que poco a poco su amante comenzara a bajar el ritmo hasta que la primera vez de la joven Gryffindor acabó.

Todo había acabado y como si nada su amante se separó de ella, se vistió y se adentró en la habitación anexionada a la clase. Hermione recogió su camisa y su ropa interior, se las puso y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse por que la situación que se avecinaba sabía que le resultaría violenta.

¡Granger no te vayas!-Exclamó el Profesor Snape desde la habitación, ella se quedó quieta ante la puerta. A continuación Snape salió de la estancia con un botellita que tenia una sustancia de color azul, se dirigió hacía Hermione y se la entregó.

Bebételo, con esto no te quedarás embarazada.-Le dijo y se dio media vuelta.

Hermione se quedó mirando el frasquito unos instantes, después levantó la vista y vio que el profesor había vuelto a su deber.

Una energía poderosa comenzó a fluir y a apoderarse de su cuerpo, su yo pasional acababa de despertarse, por lo que ella quiso a partir de ese momento ser siempre suya, entonces aquí comprendió que le amaba de verdad y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por estar con él.

Severus!

Profesor Snape para usted señorita Granger, sigue siendo mi alumna, además el hecho de que sea yo, un profesor, quien le haya arrebatado su inocencia no significa que me pueda llamar por mi nombre de pila y ya se puede marchar si es lo que me iba a preguntar.

Volvía la arrogancia, pero Hermione quería saber de sus sentimientos, además de que le aclarara algún punto más. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se acercó al escritorio del profesor.

A mí me parece que lo que acaba de ocurrir ha traspasado la relación alumno – profesor por tanto nuestra relación a cambiado y creo que puedo tomarme más …..como decirlo "LIBERTADES", como por ejemplo llamarle por su nombre.-Le dijo al profesor con un tono de sabelotodo-

Esta bien –Dijo sin inmutarse –

Hermione abrió la botellita y se la bebió de un trago, después apartó los pergaminos que habían frente a él y se sentó sobre la mesa, le cogió de la camisa y lo arrastró hacía ella para besarlo, él se dejó llevar y todo volvió a empezar, él se encontraba un poco cansado, ya que ya no se encontraba en sus años de máximo esplendor, pero quería que ella fuera suya otra vez , entonces él con más premura decidió quitarle la camisa. Pero ella le detuvo separándole unos pocos centímetros de ella.

Si quieres continuar debes contestarme a dos preguntas.

Con mucho gusto.

Si te preguntara que si te has acostado con alguna alumna más, me contestarías que…..

No

Y si sientes algo por mí….

Tampoco –le contestó a ella secamente, aunque eso en realidad no era del todo cierto-

Perfecto –le dijo la Gryffindor, aunque en realidad le estaba mintiendo ya que en su más profundo deseo era que Severus la amara y la deseara.

Entonces Hermione continuo desde donde se habían quedado, volvió a besar a su amante y este continuó con lo que había dejado a medias, la levantó y la llevó hasta su cama doselada de cortinas negras. La tumbó sobre ella con la misma delicadeza que se guardaba a una muñeca de porcelana, se colocó encima de ella y a continuación comenzó lentamente a despojarla de aquella ropa que le impedía observar aquel cuerpo que tanto le atraía, mientras tanto ella le desabrochaba la camisa y le dejaba las marcas de sus labios motivados con la fuerza de el amor en su piel. Ahora todo transcurría muy lento para ambos, pero si algo no era Severus Snape, era ser paciente, por tanto decidió acabar ya con todo, se acabó de quitar la camisa, cogió las manos de la Gryffindor, las besó con delicadeza y las situó en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Hermione le acabó de desnudar y después de diversas caricias y besos los dos se fusionaron en uno. Entonces Hermione sintió que se estaba adentrando en un mundo totalmente nuevo, ya no era el de la lujuria o el placer, sino ahora era el de la pasión y el erotismo. Los besos profundos continuaban, ella se aferraba a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ellas, ese juego que había vuelto a empezar hacía que ella cada vez se sintiera más llena de energía y pasión, hasta que no pudo más y se quedara dormida en su regazo y entre aquellas sabanas negras de satén después de haber hecho el amor, y no haber practicado el sexo, aunque ellos pensaran que si por no ser conscientes de los sentimientos del otro.

Pequeños rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse, entonces el jefe de la casa Slytherin después de haberse levantado y haber jugueteado con el pelo castaño y rizado de aquella niña que se había convertido ante él en mujer, decidió despertarla, aunque deseaba que se quedara junto a él durmiendo pacíficamente. La despertó y le dijo que se fuera a desayunar y a cambiarse, por que en poco comenzaban las clases, ella obedeció, se vistió y se dirigió hacía la salida, pero antes de salir la voz de su cómplice pasional la detuvo.

Granger hoy a las 5 aquí otra vez, por cierto estas ya aprobada.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

El día transcurrió lento para los dos, ambos estaban impacientes por encontrarse a solas, ansiaban que la hora de la cita llegara para poder liberar la pasión y recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

A partir de entonces todos los días ambos se fueron citando en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora durante los meses de invierno y primavera, hasta que un día de principios de verano algo fuera de la rutina ocurrió.

Hermione iba caminando por el claustro del patio, el cual se encontraba vació. Ella iba sumisa en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al suelo, era feliz, todo le estaba saliendo bien, pero le preocupaba que podía suceder en las vacaciones de verano, no sabía que hacer. Entonces unos zapatos familiares interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a la persona que ocupaba su mente la mayoría del día.

Granger entra en la primera aula vacía de la derecha de la segunda planta y espérame.-Le dijo con prisa Severus.

Ella se dirigió rápidamente hacía allá, mientras su amante seguía otro camino.

Al poco tiempo de la joven alumna haber esperado a su amante, el profesor apareció por la puerta, parecía que estaba inquieto y que quería pedirle algo, pero eso no la detuvo, ella empujó a su amante contra la pared y le comenzó a besar, el se abstuvo de dejarse llevar, entonces sin esperárselo ella se arrodilló ante él y le comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones dispuesta a satisfacerle besando su miembro, pero el la detuvo levantándola.

Granger no te he citado aquí para esto, sino para hablar de lo nuestro.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida, no solían hablar.

Quiero que me digas por que estos últimos meses has seguido acudiendo a mi cita durante todos estos meses, y no me digas, por que te chantajee, por que se que eres demasiado inteligente para dejarte chantajear por alguien como yo.-le dijo él mientras en su mirar aparecía algo parecido a la ternura, al contemplar esos ojos marrones.

Tienes razón Severus, podría haberme negado a tu chantaje, pero desde de hace mucho tiempo hacía varias noches que no dormía y todo era a causa de que……

¿De que?-pregunto él extrañado-

De que te amaba Severus, y que la única forma de estar contigo y ser tuya era dejarme llevar por tu chantaje, aunque tu no me quisieras.

Y bueno …..como ya sabes la verdad supongo que esto es el fin de todo.-Dijo la Gryffindor mientras dirigía la mirada hacía el suelo.

Claro que si es el fin Granger, es el fin de esta relación sin rumbo, pero el principio de una relación plena de amor. Hermione yo te amo, aunque durante todo este tiempo haya guardado las apariencias , siempre te he amado y siempre he querido que estuvieras a mi lado, por eso hoy quiero pedirte perdón por haber recurrido a utilizar una situación externa para forzarte a que fueras mía.

A Hermione eso le enterneció el corazón y le hizo saber que estaba con la persona correcta.

Entonces sonó el timbre que indicaba que faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara la clase.

Cariño ahora vete a clase, quedan 5 minutos para que empiece mi clase, y no querrás que te quite puntos-Le dijo él bromeando-.

Ella le besó tiernamente en la boca y se fue, a continuación salió él, y sin que ellos lo supieran salió una tercera persona del aula que les podía hacer mucho daño a causa de lo que acaba de ver……Draco Malfoy.

Severus¡espera!-Gritó el Slytherin.

Snape se detuvo en seco a causa de la sorpresa de esa voz tan familiar que le había interrumpido, se dio media vuelta , el rubio se le acercó y dio un gran suspiro, él Severus Snape comprendió todo, ya sabía de lo que quería hablar su ahijado.

Por tu bien, espero que lo que le acabas de jurar a Granger sea mentira, él señor sospecha de vuestra relación y precisamente no es la mejor sorpresa que uno le pueda dar. Pero si por lo contrario la amas, cosa que a mi no me gustaría, lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es dejarla, por que sabes que él irá por ella para que tu sufras por tu traición.

Entonces con una expresión de resentimiento, por que su padrino esta jugando con fuego, se fue.

Llego la hora del encuentro, Hermione llego a la clase , llamó dos veces pero nadie le contestó entonces decidió entrar, pero su amante no se encontraba allá, por tanto estuvo esperándole , pero el tiempo corría y él no llegaba, ella estaba ya comenzándose a preocupar , nunca le había pasado nada como esto. Cansada de esperar y de dar vueltas por la mazmorra entró en la habitación anexada que había sido testigo de multitudinarios encuentros. Se tumbó en la cama y esperó, pero Morfeo llegó antes de que Severus llegara.

La luna llena reflejaba sus tenues rayos en la estancia donde se encontraba la joven Gryffindor , la habitación tenía un aspecto tenebroso y lúgubre, aparte del ambiente sobrecargado que había en aquel cuarto, que seguramente era producido por todo el mal que iba a aportar aquel hombre que se apoyaba en la marquesina de la puerta, el cual iba deshacerse de aquella joven rompiéndole el corazón.

Pero antes de que ocurriera quería pasar una última noche recostado a su lado, oler su perfume, jugar con sus rizos y contemplarla dormir antes del desenlace.

Se acercó a la cama, se desvistió y se quedó en ropa interior, a continuación se metió en la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, pero ella noto su presencia y se despertó.

¿Severus eres tú?

Si Hermione , soy yo – Dijo el con un tono muy suave para que se durmiera otra vez, ala vez que acariciaba el rostro de la joven. Pero en vez de dormirse se reclinó y dirigió su mirada él, centrando su mirada en sus ojos fijamente.

Sabía que la hora de la verdad había llegado, había intentado evitar a aquella joven toda la tarde para alargar el momento lo más posible, pero era un tarea imposible, tenía que decírselo ya.

Hermione tenemos que hablar…….

Shh.-Le dijo ella mientras le ponía un dedo enfrente de sus labios .Dímelo luego ahora quiero disfrutar de la persona que más amo.-Le dijo ella dulcemente.

Ella empezó a besarle lentamente mientras él comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus manos haciéndole caricias. Hermione a continuación se fue echando hacía atrás lentamente hasta que se apoyo sobre los almohadones, él entonces bajo un poco la cabeza y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de la joven leona, sabiendo que eso a ella le encantaba, después comenzó a bajar besando poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre.

¿Cariño, estas preparada?

Ella asintió, entonces aquellos dos cuerpos se convirtieron en un alma con el cual ambos alcanzaron el clímax y después cayeron extasiados.

Entonces cuando Hermione somnolienta volvía a cerrar sus ojos, su verdugo le pidió que abriera los ojos, ella busco en su mirar ternura y amor, pero en realidad encontró una mirada fría y dura que intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, entonces ya decidido, con un tono fuerte que daba seguridad le dijo.

Granger quiero que sepas que a sido una farsa, que quiero acabar con esto, en realidad yo no te amo, solamente quería divertirme un rato jugando con tus sentimientos y utilizarte para saciar las necesidades que tienen los hombres y con esto dicho te puedes marchar.

Hermione creyó morir en ese instante, el mundo se le vino abajo, ella había dado todo para nada , salió rápidamente de la cama ,cogió su ropa y le quitó la sabana de la cama , se tapó y salió corriendo de la estancia mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. Quería morirse, se sentía sucia y ultrajada por que él, la persona que más amaba había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Entonces corrió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la torre Gryffindor, pero como hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por ahí no sabía como entrar, si que decidió ir al baño de las chicas de la segunda planta, en el cual no había nadie excepto Mrytle la llorona, la cual como mucho se reiría de su desgracia, pero eso ya no le importaba.

A la mañana siguiente no se sentía bien ,le dolía la cabeza a causa de que había llorado demasiado, entonces se dirigió hacía el retrato de la dama gorda y esperó que algún compañero de su casa saliera. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que enseguida salió Ron.

¿Hermione estás bien?

La verdad es que no, me encuentro bastante mal y no tengo la contraseña para entrar y poder descansar.

Esta bien, la contraseña es Alea jacta est, espero que no vayas a clase hoy, quédate descansando por que se te ve muy mal.

Entonces ella se dirigió hacía el retrato, pero antes de entrar le dijo.

Gracias Ron por no preguntar-Con el motivo de que ella sabía que Ron quería saber lo que le ocurría.

Entonces subió a su cuarto, se tumbó y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente por lo que le había ocurrido, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Durante una semana no salió de su habitación lloraba y dormía todo el día, a parte de cada día se sentía peor, toda la comida que le traían sus amigos, la vomitaba. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo, por lo que Ron y Harry siempre estaban justificando la ausencia de Hermione.

Hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta que su "periodo de hibernación lleno de tristeza" debía acabar. Entonces comenzó a asistir a las clases, excepto a la de pociones a la cual no asistiría ni loca, aunque fuera el último mes de exámenes.

Severus estaba preocupado, no había sabido nada de ella en semanas, sabía que debía de estar más que dolida, pero el quería saber como se encontraba. Para ello siempre en la clase de pociones con la casa Gryffindor rondaba cerca de la mesa de Potter y Weasley para haber si escuchaba algo sobre lo que le pasaba a Hermione , pero no tuvo a penas éxito.

Era un sábado por la mañana, cuando aquella muchacha con buen humor se dispuso a levantarse para ir a la enfermería y que la señora Pomfrey le diese algo para aquellos dolores de cabeza y aquellos vómitos. Salió disparada por la puerta del retrato y Ron la siguió.

Hermione , espera¡te acompaño!

Ron no hace falta que vengas.

Insisto, quiero hablar contigo y si eso te espero y hablamos después.

Esta bien, pero démonos prisa.-Contestó ella-

Al cabo de los cinco minutos Hermione ya se encontraba sentada en una camilla de la enfermería esperando el resultado de sus análisis para saber lo que le ocurría. La señora Pomfrey se acercaba por el pasillo al lugar donde Hermione se encontraba.

Señorita Granger, tómese este tónico cada 4 horas durante 4 días y no le volverán ni los dolores ni los vómitos.

Gracias señora Pomfrey.

Entonces en un saltó se levantó de la camilla dispuesta marcharse, pero Pompy Pomfrey la detuvo en el último instante.

Una última cosa señorita, si alguien del profesorado se entera de su estado sería motivo suficiente para su expulsión, pero teniendo en cuenta que es usted y es la última semana de su último año, respecto a mí no informare de esto al director. Pero antes por favor dígame, entre nosotras,¿ quien es el padre?

¡¿Qué?! –Contestó la joven nerviosa, no podía asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo la enfermera . De repente Hermione sintió que perdía las fuerzas y se caía.

La señora Pomfrey cuando se dirigía a cerrar la enfermería, vio a Ron sentado un banco. Se le acercó y le miro fijamente.

¿Señor Weasley es usted el acompañante de la señorita Granger?

Si

Bueno, enhorabuena por ser padre señor Weasley. Su novia acaba de desmayarse, pero puede entrar a verla, espero que ahora en adelante la cuide mucho y permanezca a su lado.

A continuación la enfermera se marchó, mientras tanto, Ron se quedaba atontado en el sitio por lo que acababa de oír.

Ron entró corriendo hacía la enfermería en busca de Hermione, quería que le explicara todo lo que estaba pasando. Enseguida la localizó, estaba al final de la enfermería, pero todavía seguía descansado, entonces decidió velar su descanso hasta que despertara.

Al cabo de un par de horas despertó, Ron ya la estaba esperando de pie con una mirada severa.

Hermione ,¿Qué tal te encuentras?, querría que me aclararas que es eso de que estas esperando un hijo mío.

¿Qué?, yo no estoy esperando ningún bebé, y mucho menos tuyo.

Pues no es lo que la señora Pomfrey me ha dicho.

Hermione se quedó atónita, no era un sueño lo de su embarazo, la conversación con la señora Pomfrey había sido real y seguramente la enfermera habría pensado que Ron era su novio y por eso le había dicho que el inesperado bebé que esperaba era suyo.

RR…on –dijo tartamudeando por lo nerviosa que se encontraba, no es tuyo el hijo, la enfermera seguramente ha pensado que eras tú el padre por haberme hoy acompañado.

¿Entonces quien es el padre Hermione?

No me pidas que te diga eso por favor –Le rogó ella.

¿Por que no?, tengo derecho a saberlo, por que tu me importas.

Ron …..me acabo de enterar de esta noticía, acabo de echar mi vida a perder, su padre todavía no lo sabe y vosotros no le aceptarías si os lo dijera ahora, por eso espero que tengaís un poco de paciencia y me deis un poco de tiempo solo.-Le dijo ella entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Pero Ron no fue comprensivo.

Vale, se que es Malfoy , por que para que nosotros no le aceptemos tiene que ser él , Hermione eres una traidora e insensata , y quiero que sepas que conmigo ni con Harry podrás contar –Le gritó a ella.

Hermione empezó a llorar de forma más fuerte y Ron se fue con un paso rápido de la enfermería. Nada más salir el, ella salió corriendo de la enfermería con la intención de desaparecer, pero al llegar a la puerta se chocó con un chico.

Mira por donde vas sangre sucia, para tu información, escoria, esos dos horribles ojos sirven para ver por donde uno va.-Le espetó un furioso Malfoy.

Lo siento Malfoy tienes toda la razón, soy una escoria, y la próxima vez tendré mucho más cuidado.-Le dijo ella mirando al suelo con intención de disculparse.

A continuación ella salió corriendo para esconderse de la gente, mientras dejaba a un Draco Malfoy confuso y decepcionado a las puertas de la enfermería, por que no le había contestado con un insulto hiriente.

Cuando se disponía a entrar a la torre, escuchó la voz de Harry y Ron, por tanto decidió marcharse por otro pasillo para no encontraselos. De repente le entraron nauseas y ganas vomitar, por tanto corrió hacía el baño de los prefectos. Nada más entrar se puso a vomitar en la taza más cercana, se sentía fatal, no podía más. Después de acabar se recostó en la pared donde entra la puerta principal del baño, para estar fuera del alcance de cualquiera que entrara. Su mundo se venía abajo,no tenía a nadie , ni a su familía ni a sus amigos, ni a la persona que más amaba, estaba sola. Se puso a llorar desconsolada en el propio suelo, acurrucada, de manera que podía recogerse las rodillas con los brazos.

El chirrido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos más solitarios, levantó la vista y el mundo se le vino abajo, la persona que más odiaba no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que venir a molestarla.

Malfoy te pido que te vayas , no quiero tenerte en mi campo de vista .

Pero yo si Granger, he venido para haber como estabas, por que si quieres que te diga la verdad, me has dejado muy decepcionado cuando te has disculpado ante mí, cuando lo normal es un insulto despectivo.

¡Draco vete, no quiero escuchar tus sandeces!-Le gritó ella furiosa mientras

una lágrima muy sutil resbalaba por su mejilla.

Granger, no me voy a ir, mi misión es hacerte la vida difícil y no lo podré lograr hasta que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Entonces Hermione se levantó.

Ya nada volverá a ser como antes.-Le dijo más tranquila, le lanzó una mirada despectiva y se dirigió hacía un espejo para contemplarse.

Si que puede volver a ser como antes, cuéntame tan solo lo que te pasa.

¿Para que¿Para reírte de mí¿Para hacerme daño?

No……, para cuidarte Granger, tú me importas más de lo que parece.

No te creo.-Le contestó la chica secamente.

Por favor, Hermione, cuéntamelo.-Le dijo dulcemente susurrando en el oído.

Ella se giró le miró un instante y se tiró en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Él la abrazó fuertemente y ella siguió llorando en su hombro.

Hermione, cuéntame, por favor.

Severus y yo manteníamos una relación y él me dejó , pero hasta hoy lo llevaba bien , hasta que esta mañana me entere que estaba embrazada de él , entonces Ron y Harry se enteraron y no quieren saber nada de mí, quedándome así sola.

Lo siento por ti, lo de Severus lo sabía ya, pero lo del embarazo y lo de Ron y Harry no lo sabía y no estas sola, me tienes a mí. Te compadezco y a pesar de todo quiero que sepas que te cuidaré. Le dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

Ven esta noche conmigo, te llevare a un lugar donde podrás descansar y si quieres me puedo quedar contigo.

Gracias, Draco. -Dijo la joven Gryffindor muy bajito y entrecortadamente con los ojos

bañados en lágrimas.

Se levantaron y Draco la dirigió hacía el cuarto de los premios anuales, aunque ella era premio anual, nunca había pisado esa sala por que había preferido quedarse en la sala común de Gryffindor con aquellos chicos que una vez fueron sus amigos.

Pasa Hermione.

Hermione entró en la sala, finísimos rayos del atardecer de color naranja se filtraban por un ventanal, dando un tono cálido, pero desolado a la habitación. Quería dormir y no volver a despertar, se encontraba vacía, estaba perdida en un mundo en el cual ahora todos eran unos extraños.

Hermione, puedes ocupar mi cuarto, si subes por esas escaleras de caracol encontraras la habitación, yo me quedaré aquí.

Por favor Draco, acompáñame.

Draco la siguió, Hermione se sentó en el sofá y él la acompañó con la misma acción.

Ella le dedicó una mirada sería y se aclaró la voz.

Draco, quiero que me digas por que haces todo esto, nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

Hermione, no te lo puedo decir, simplemente ahora me importas y quiero ayudarte, cuidarte y estar contigo.

Por favor, dímelo, yo he confiado en ti, haz tú lo mismo por favor, por lo que más quieras.-Le dijo ella rogando.

Estoy aquí por que Severus está preocupado por tí , por eso me ha mandado a vigilarte y ayudarte en lo que necesitaras, lo reconozco nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero tu eres muy importante para él, entonces si lo eres para él para mí lo eres.

Él te sigue amando y deseando, y lo que hizo fue por tu bien, por que Lord Voldemort piensa que está siendo traicionando por Severus, cosa cierta, pero si se enterara de lo vuestro, para hacerle daño te mataría y él no quería que corrieras ese riesgo.

Granger, espero poder confiar esta vez en tí.

Claro que sí Malfoy, y gracias por todo. Buenas noches,….Draco.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue a dormir.

Era domingo por la mañana y Hermione se encontraba enfrente de esa puerta que hacía meses había presenciado el principio de esta historia. Esta vez no llamó, entró directamente. Se paró un instante enfrente del dormitorio de su profeso , respiró hondo y entró.

Severus Snape se encontraba ocupado en su escritorio cuando Hermione entró. Él la miró fijamente intentando desvelar la intención de los ojos de aquella mujer destrozada por su culpa.

Severus, sinceramente, dime si me amas.-Le preguntó al borde de las lágrimasy con un tono serio.

No.-Le contestó él después de unos segundos de reflexión.

Ella desvió la mirada de sus ojos hacía el suelo.

Y aunque sepa que me mientes, debido a que sabes que Lord Voldemort intentara matarme si estoy contigo.- Le cuestiono ella con un rayito de esperanza en el corazón.

Él se quedó sin palabras, pero cuando se dispuso a contestarla ella ya se marchaba con la última frase desprendida por sus labios.

Que sepas que me matará igualmente o más fácilmente sin ti. Porque espero un hijo tuyo.-Le dijo arrancando esas palabras entristecedoras de su corazón.

Él al escuchar se quedó paralizado de arriba a abajo, pero cuando ya tuvo el control sobre sí salió corriendo tras ella. La alcanzó al final del pasillo. La agarró de la muñeca, y tiró de ella hacía a él para besarla. La besó con toda la dulzura y él amor del mundo mientras ella lloraba.

Lo siento, lo siento amor mío, no quería perderte, por favor entiéndeme, yo te he amado siempre y nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni lo haré nunca.-Le repetía una y otra vez mientras abrazaba a aquella joven, sentada en el suelo y apoyada contra la pared, que para él era ya una mujer y que parecía la débil niña que todavía era.

Lo siento yo más por haberte tenido que contar esta noticia de esta manera y haberte evitado todo este tiempo.-Le contestó la joven Gryffindor entre sus sollozos.

No te preocupes de nada, todo está solucionado, nunca te volveré a dejar sola.-Le contestó él para apaciguarla. Tras conseguirlo ella se le acercó al oído y le pidió susurrando algo que le complació muchísimo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 MESES DESPUÉS

¿Te gusta?, Hermione.

Si, mucho y ahora estoy más tranquila.-Le contestó ella con mucho entusiasmo.

Me alegro, por que trasladar todo a la otra punta del mundo en dos días no ha sido sencillo.

Severus, te quiero-Le dijo la joven con una sonrisa risueña.

Yo más, y te lo voy a demostrar. Él la levantó y ella se aferró con sus piernas a la espalda de él a la vez que le besaba con todo la pasión del mundo. A continuación el se dispuso a subir las escaleras rápidamente dispuesto a llegar a su alcoba en su nueva casa en Nueva Zelanda para hacerle a ella lo nuca imaginado. Pero al llegar al final de la escalera, Hermione apostas le hizo caerse en las escaleras. Entonces allí ella le dedicó una mirada de enfado que acabó en una de ternura y entonces se cubrieron de besos llenos de frenesí e hicieron el amor, por primera vez después de haberse enterado de aquella maravillosa noticia, que era que iban a tener mellizos.

Pero como se sabe, nunca hay final feliz.

Mientras hacían el amor Hermione tuvo una premonición que no le gustó mucho, ya que esa premonición le auguraba …...SU MUERTE.

* * *

Wolaaa!

Weno este es mi primer fan fic lemmon que escribo , jeje , y me encantaría saber vuetra opinion de él.

He estao mucho tiempo escribiendolo jeje y al final lo e leído y man dao ganas de tirarlo xo como le e dedicao muxo tiempo pos e decidido publicarlo.jiji

x eso espero que alguien me diga k le parece y que me dejeis algun review, jeje, weno un besito pa to2 los autores que andan por este mundo , 1bsito y recuerdos!!


	2. Vientos de cambio

Vientos de Cambio ( desenlace de pasiones prohibidas)

Lord voldemort la mataría y después a sus seres queridos. Todo el secretismo llevado a cabo no había servido para nada.

Los días transcurrieron hasta que llegaron los pequeños Connor y Colette a la familia. Este hecho alegró el ambiente familiar, Harry y Ron estaban muy orgullosos de sus sobrinos a pesar del mal comienzo. La llegada de los pequeños también alegró mucho a Snape y a Hermione, pero dentro de ella , cada vez que miraba a los recién llegados aflorecía un sentimiento de culpa y resentimiento. No podría disfrutar de ellos mucho tiempo, ni tampoco darles un madre porque tenía la obligación de protegerles a ellos y a su marido, sin mencionar a los demás miembros de la orden, que fallecerían después de ella según le mostró su premonición. Premonición que Lord Voldemort le mandó a través de la ciencia de la oclumancia, al igual que hizo con Harry años atrás.

Ella tenía la posibilidad de ignorar su visión, pero no quería arriesgar a los demás teniendo la posibilidad ella de detenerlo.

Los días seguían corriendo sin esperarla, todavía no sabía cual sería el día clave y todavía no había dicho nada a nadie. Pero no tendría que esperar mucho porque ese iba a ser su último amanecer.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada a causa de una pesadilla. Se incorporó en la cama dejando apoyada la espalda en el cabecero. Era un domingo por la mañana muy tarde , exactamente las 11. Ella giró la cabeza contemplando a Severus, sentía remordimientos por no haberle contado a Severus nada y tenía miedo de que no la perdonara después de el acontecimiento que se avecinaba.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a visitar a los pequeños, los cuales dormían placidamente. Se acercó a ellos y les besó en la frente de forma delicada para no despertarlos. A continuación bajó a la cocina y abrió la puerta que daba a un pequeño porche. Recogió el periódico como todas las mañanas. Pero algo se salió de la rutina , un pequeño niño que estaba dándose paseos por la calle con su bicicleta se había caído al suelo . Hermione salió en su rescate.

-Chico¿Estas bien?

-Si , si –Le contestó el niño entre sollozos comprimidos.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, si . Mi padre dice que las heridas que no son mortales nos hacen más fuerte.

Hermione le esbozó un sonrisa , por que le parecía divertido que alguien que intentaba contener las lágrimas se hiciera el muy duro.

-¿Quieres que te cure la herida?

-Gracias, pero no hace falta, vivo ahí enfrente. Pero gracias por las molestias.

-Entonces veo que eres el valiente hijo de los Anderson –Le contestó la chica mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa.

El chico se levantó de un respingo y se dirigió a su casa con un andar de chico valiente.

-Mas vale que tus padres te lleven al médico-Le gritó a lo lejos Hermione.

El chico cruzó el umbral de su casa y nada más hacerlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente , tan fuerte que se oía al otro lado de la calle. A Hermione esto le hacía gracía, dentro de unos años sus hijos pasarían por lo mismo y ella no podría disfrutar de ello.

La tristeza la volvió a invadir y entonces volvió a pensar en lo que ocurriría. Además se extraño de las palabras del niño, ya las había escuchado en otra parte pero no se acordaba donde. Entonces su mundo se hundió. Esas palabras las había escuchado en su premonición. Nada más saberlo salió corriendo hacía su casa.

Todos seguían durmiendo. Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta que alcanzó su dormitorio. Se detuvo y se tranquilizó después pensó en la falacia que le contaría para que no estuviera durante lo que quedaba de mañana en la casa. Finalmente entró en la habitación con paso firme y se arrodilló ante Severus.

-Severus , Cariño. Hay un problema.-Le dijo ella seriamente.

-¿Si?-contestó Severus medio adormilado.

-Harry necesita de tu ayuda. A Ginny le a picado una Doxy y además me han llamado del hospital. Por favor ve a curar a Ginny y llevate los niños.

-Enseguida voy.

Snape se levantó rápidamente , se vistió, cogió sus cosas y a los niños y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Espera cariño. Gritó Hermione.

Se acercó a él , se puso de puntillas y le besó apasionadamente.

-Te quiero Severus.-Le contestó ella con una sonrisa risueña.y a vosotros dos también.-Le dijo ella a los dos pequeños a la vez que les daba dos besos en la frente.

Severus se separó de ella y desapareció.

-Hasta luego. Dijo ella en un suspiro entrecortado a la casa vacía y en silencio.

A continuación ella volvió a su cuarto y sacó su varita de una cajita que había dentro de su armario. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la uso.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó su destino.

El tiempo comenzó a nublarse. Su hora se acercaba y ella estaba sumisa en pensamientos triviales hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Veo que has tomado medidas con tal de evitar el desastre. No es que tenga nada en contra tuya, bueno en verdad si , eres un sangre sucia. Pero quiero que sepas que no vas a morir por tu condición sanguínea sino por la traición de Severus y espero que comprendas que la mejor manera de herirle es acabar contigo.

Ante esta respuesta , Hermione le lanzó una miraba asesina a la vez que levantaba la varita apuntando a aquel hombre de tez pálida y frente plana.

-Expeliarmus-Gritó ella. Pero el fue más rápido y detuvo el ataque. A continuación

el señor tenebroso lanzó hacía ella una ráfaga de hechizos imperdonables, pero ella era rápida y detenía y repelía cada uno de los hechizos.

Finalmente después de una dura batalla Hermione lanzó por los aires la varita de Lord Voldemort y mientras tanto aprovechó para lanzarle la maldición imperdonable más sería. Pero una intrusión la despistó. Draco había entrado en la habitación dispuesto a salvarla una segunda vez.

Pero era tarde, Lord Voldemort sacó un puñal y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacía la joven leona.

Finalmente el puñal se clavó firmemente en el vientre de su cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a borbotar de la herida . Su vida se esfumaba.

Severus se había dado cuenta de que lo que le había dicho Hermione era todo mentira. Rápidamente se apareció en la cocina de su casa y subió corriendo a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Hermione impregnada de sangre abrazada a Draco. Severus corrió hacía a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y le susurró sus últimas palabras impregnadas de lágrimas cristalinas que fueron lo siento. Finalmente se durmió en un muy profundo sueño.

Semanas después en el cementerio de HighGate (Londres) un figura altiva se alzaba ante un tumba.

-Ojala los hubieras conocido más, ambos son una ricura.-Dijo una voz llena de tristeza. Ellos necesitaban de alguien como tu para aprender ciertos valores.

La figura dejó unos preciosos narcisos sobre la tumba y se giró. Pero antes de marcharse dijo.

-Esto todavía no lo sabe Severus , pero quiero compartirlo contigo……estoy embarazada . Y si el bebé que nazca es chico le llamaré Draco. Gracias por todo, hoy todo esto es posible gracias a ti.-Le dijo la joven mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas intentaban salir.

Hermione le mandó un besó sutil con la mano y se marchó desapareciendo a la vez que andaba a lo largo de aquel sendero tan lúgubre dentro de aquel ambiente frío y siniestro.

The Fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, es draco el que muere y no hermione. ¡Draco se interpuso y la salvó! lo siento si es un poco confuso pero quería dar a enteder que hermione moría ;),pero al final no.. Espero que hos haya gustado y hayaís disfrutado por que este es el final.Bueno muchos besitos a todos y que os vaya ¡bien todo!. Si os aburris un poco y tenies ganas dejad un review sobre lo que os a parecido . Xaitus!


End file.
